Death the Kid x Reader: Lost
by Foxheart.heart
Summary: Normal DTK x reader story...or is it?...yea it is... Also still in PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**Foxheart: ok well DTK x Reader... And I really just realize the only reason I'm doing this is because partly it's been requested like off the roof from my friends and sh!t does this stuff get hell lot of views... And that whole thing sounds cruel and dark and wow I'm blabbering about a bunch of stuff so on with the story!**

 **Foxpaw: you cancel me to do this?! How could you! *cries***

 **Foxheart: NUUUUUUUU DONT CRY ITS ADORABLE! I'LL MAKE YOU A WARRIOR IF YOU STOP! *whines like a 5 year old***

 **Random person: and on with the story...**

 _ **things you you just need to know:**_

 _ **f/c: favorite color**_

 _ **e/c: eye color**_

 ** _h/c: hair color_**

 ** _h/l: hair length_**

 ** _y/n: your name_**

~~~~~Your pov~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight shun through the curtains as dawn came and loud crashing noise started you. "Y/n we gotta go! It's SUPER LATE!" Boomed a loud voice, it was your weapon, Brandon. ( aren't I good At choosing names? *sarcasm* ) "five...more...hours..." You mumble trying to go back to sleep. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET YOUR LAZY AS* OUT OF BED!", he screamed impatiently. _'And I still wonder why I took you as a weapon in the first place...'_ You thought darkly. You slowly got out from the warmth of your huge king sized bed and into the bathroom to shower and brush your teeth.

~time skip brought to you by Excalibur~

You and Brandon head up the steps of DWMA, truly you didn't want to go it was Brandon's bright idea and he bothered you enough that you gave in. Brandon cheerfully races up the staircase with pure excitement, "wait will you!" You yell running up the stairs to catch up. He still ran up the stairs as if he didn't hear you right when you were about to snap you realized Brandon crashed into someone, "BRANDON!" You screeched. ' _Sometimes I wonder how blind is he...he can't even see if a person is right in front of him'_ biting back the words you ran to his side and saw a sandy blond girl laying a few inches away from him, she slowly got up and you gave Brandon a halfhearted glare laced with hidden meaning. "Are you ok?" You asked to girl. "Yes, I'm Maka Albarn." She replied sweetly. " I'm y/n and this is my multi-weapon Brandon." You said coolly letting a small 'you OK' gaze at Brandon. He simply nodded moving his crow black hair out of his ocean blue eyes. "So I'm guessing your new hear" said almost scaring you out of your skin, you were so lost in your own thoughts you forgot about Maka, "yea" you replied instantly and just as you replied a bell rang. "I got to go! Bye!" Maka said as she ran clearly not wanting to be late. "So I guess you will now think twice about running around in random places like a little kid in a candy store?" You hissed at Brandon even though he was way a few inches bigger than you and way stronger you threatened him like he were tiny like an ant. ( and yesh I made you an annoying brat! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ) Brandon gave you a. Challenging gaze and you gazed at him equally. "Hmm seems like we have new student..." A sudden voice said you flicked your gaze from Brandon to a boy who seemed just about your age and size in front of two girls who clearly we're twins. "Yes." You replied coldly. "Tone it down a bit will you y/n?" Brandon whispered loud enough for only you to hear. "Why should I?" you mumbled back. "That's Lord Deaths son..." He almost instantly replied. "How stupid do you think I am! " you growled at Brandon completely ignoring the unexpected guest. "From a scale from Einstein to Patrick Star I'd say about equal..." ( pun intended ) Your e/c orbs now glazed with fiery you almost launched yourself at him but you maintained the want taunting you too. "Let's just get too where we need to be we are 2 f**king hours late!" With that you pulled out a pocket watch looking at the time. And raced off not caring if Brandon was with you or not.

~~~~DTK Pov~~~~

 _'that was awkward...'_ I thought to myself holding back the words. "New students! Yay!" Liz boomed out, cheerful as always. ' _But there was something about the girl that wasn't right... Not her symmetry in that case she was perfect but something else... Her soul!' My mind buzzed around with thoughts till it hit me she was a Grim reaper!_

 **Foxheart: and that's all for now folks!**

 **Foxpaw: what about my warrior name? Don't tell me you FORGOT CUZ I WILLS CRY RIGHT HERE!**

 **Foxheart: ugh..., and today I am here to name a very SPECIAL ( pun intended) apprentice as a full warrior! Foxpaw from now own you will be known as Foxtail.**

 **Foxtail: YAY! RAINBOWS! RAINBOWS! EVERYWHERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Foxheart: Ok if this single chapter gets at LEAST 2-3 reviews I will make a surprise for my readers. O3O**

 **Foxtail: Hey Foxheart wuts the surprise?**

 **Foxheart: I'm not saying but I'll let the viewers choose**

 **( a ) Choose your own fate ( technically you get to vote for what happens next kinda like now )**

 **( b ) Find out your a grim reaper**

 **( c ) you get make a closer bond with Kiddo-kun**

 **Foxtail: does my vote count?**

 **Foxheart: AND ON WITH THE STORY**

~~~~ your pov ~~~~~~

You finally made it to Lord Deaths room, you slow down your pace so Brandon can catch up. "So..." Brandon says cutting the silence. "So what?" You muttered brushing some hair out your face. "What do you think Lord Death is like?" He questions. "I think he's just Lord Death.." You coldly state. Brandon glanced at you and shrugged it off.

~~Le Time Skip~~

"Welcome to DWMA I am Lord Death as you clearly know..." He trailed off. You look around _'quite exceptional painting of the sky'_ you think to yourself. "So are you a weapon or a meister?" He asked you and Brandon. " i am a meister and this my weapon Brandon" you flick your gaze to Brandon. "Ok..." He said calling two people one of them was Maka, you didn't care why. "Lord Death..?" A low voice sounded. "Soul, Maka can you take y/n and Brandon to class?" He said. "Yea" Soul responded coolly. "I knew we would see each other again." Maka said cheerfully. You looked at Soul gazing at his blood red eyes almost getting lost in them, you shook you mind out of him and focused on Brandon, who was talking endlessly to Maka. You finally arrive to class and Brandon whines for you to go sit next to Maka and Soul, you hesitate at first but give in. _'I rather not have a headache...'_ You thought. You sat down and right at that moment a scalpel came flying at you, you grab it with one hand and twirl it around. "PAY ATTENTION AND GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled a man sitting on a spinniny chair. "Very well" you said darkly throwing it back at his direction.

~~~ Soul's Pov ~~~~~

 _'wow! Is she MAD? She just took his scalpel and now she threw it across half the room! Luckily it landed squarely in 's hand. I bet his pissed! But for a sweet looking girl she has a devilish side... I think that's cool, I should get to know her...'_ Soul thought half looking at you and half listening to Stien knowing if he threw a scalpel at him, he won't be able to grab it flawlessly.

~~~ Another Time Skip~~~~~

-Your Pov-

you got up and walked passed giving him a devilish smirk as he hugged his scalpel from harms sake. "Hey y/n" it was Soul. "Yea?" You said. "I was kinda thinking.. About..hanging out..tomorrow..." He said as if he where forcing the words out. "And why is that?" You ask with a small glimmer in your e/c eyes. "You know...to get to know each other..." He said. ' _What a lousy excuse but I'll let him be, it's not like he's an enemy anyways getting to know other people is good... I guess...'_ You thought. "Fine, do you have any specific time?" You questioned him. "No, but I was thinking about during class tomorrow... If it's fine with you." He replied. "Cool by me, see you then" you said walking away heading home.

~~~ this time skip is brought to you by Medusa ? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾐﾍ?~~~~~~

you finally made it to your manor, you parents where rich so they had a huge mansion you really didn't care why anyways they chose not to tell you either way. You walk up to the door and pull out some keys and unlock the door. Slamming it instantly when you got inside than it hit you like a bullet... ' ** _WHERES BRANDON?!'_** You almost said aloud biting back the yell. You scramble to your room slammed the door and fell onto your bed not giving a care about life or anything all you thought about was sleep.

 **Foxheart: so that wraps that up for now *hugs mini Brandon plushie***

 **Foxtail: *takes plushie* MWAHAHAJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAHA**

 **Foxheart: MY PLUSHIE WUSHIE! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Foxheart** : **hola peps I wanna give a huge shoutout to an awesome person... EpicPit!**

 **Foxtail: umm Foxheart...?**

Foxheart: **yea? OwO**

 **Foxtail: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Foxheart: NUUUUU THIS PERSON DESERVES APPRECIATION!**

 _Foxtail:_ **ugh wuteves and on with the story...**

 **Foxheart: MEANIE! :P**

~~~~~~~~~ Your pov~~~~~~~

"ugh..." You growl, you had nightmares for half the night! Though they were all the same.. You woke up and fall asleep it replays over and over and over again! You get up out of your bed without hesitation to avoid getting the dream again. You shower and brush your teeth. You grab a brush and brush your hair, you walk to your mirror and freeze with shock, on the left side of your head there where three white lines. "WTF!" You scream. Right at that instant did Brandon banged on the door, thankfully not opening for you were still in a towel. "Y/n! Are you ok?!" He yelled. _'Brandon can't know about this... Not just yet.."_ You thought as panic gripped you. "Yea! I just...finished my perfume!" You yell back. You quickly look through your drawer for something to wear and your eyes widen to only see black dresses with symmetrical lines.( just like DTK suit just as a dress, don't ask ) You hesitate but give in and put it on wearing black high heels, embarrassment flooding through you as you walk out your room. Brandon looked at you with wide eyes, "don't you dare ask!" You snap at him.

~~~ Brandon's pov ~~~~~~

 _'Those lines in her hair...the three lines of Sanzu!'_ He thought. I stare wildly at y/n, "Don't you dare ask!" She snapped.

~~~ time skip and back to your pov ~~~~~

"Those lines..." Brandon mumbled, "what about them?!" You hiss wanting to know why they suddenly appeared in your hair. "They are the Three Lines of Sanzu..." He replied thoughtfully. "And why do I magically have them? You question. "I cannot tell why but I'm sure Death's son can tell you." He replied. _'Just peachy...now I have to talk to someone I don't even know, about my personal problems!'_ You thought bitterly.

~~~ and yet again another time skip brought to you by Foxtail ~~~~~

You sigh sitting on the steps of DWMA, clearly waiting for Soul. Something inside you told you to just go, that he wasn't even going to come.. A low voice cut through your thoughts like a cold razor, "so you came..." It was Soul. You get up and respond, "yes I did." He lead you down the steps as you to walked to Deathbuck's.

~~~~~~ |: and another time skip brought to you by me, Foxheart:| ~~~~~~

"So Soul why did you really bring me here?" Poison glazing the question like glaze on a donut. ( I'm hungry lol XDD ) "You really want to know?" He asked his tone softer. "Well yea.. That's why I~" he cut you off, "I brought you here to do this. He got near you and kissed you! You were blushing madly at this point. And at the farthest corner of your eye you say a pale man with ocean blue eyes tinged with sadness and anger, no it wasn't just anyone... It was Brandon! Your heart fell as you and Soul finished the kiss he walked up to you and shook his head, "why?...tell me why y/n?...why did you break the promise and betray me? Why is all I ask you?" The sadness in his ocean blue eyes covered up the anger as he turned around and left. "BRANDON! WAIT! No..." Tears falling from your e/c orbs as you cried in Soul's chest.

 **Foxheart: Well plot twist...**

 **Foxtail: YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA LET THE READER FIND OUT THEY A REAPER!**

 **Foxheart: I know! I'm going wrap that up in the next chapter for sure!**

 **Foxtail: well Kay, don't forget to review people! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Foxheart: omg wow thank you people's! almost 100 visitors have read this story, I'm super thankful of everybody! So as a thank you I'm gonna let you choose what happened for the next 5 chapters!**

 **Foxtail: So... What are the choices?**

 **Foxheart: these are:**

 **( a ) Have Brandon forgive you.**

 **( b ) have a closer bond with Kiddo-kun**

 **( c ) other [ if other put what you want in the comments]**

 **Foxheart: and on with the story~**

~~~~~~~~ you pov ~~~~~~~~

You didn't know how long you cried in Soul's chest but you didn't care, not one bit! Brandon had been your guardian every since your parents were killed by a witch, he seemed like a brother to you. You never thought you would lose him and if you did you would blame yourself. "It's ok y/n..." Soul sympathized. "NO! IT WONT BE!" You screamed and ran off to your manor. You swung the door open and slammed it so hard the TV almost fell. You fell to the ground crying endless tears. 'ITS ALL MY FAULT! EVERYTHING, IS BECAUSE OF ME!' you thought. You walk to the Kio Fish Pond you made. You watch as the fish swim around splashing each other in search of food. You get near the edge and.. SPLOOSH! You singled handly grabs a fish and pull it out, " _like a fish out of water..."_ You mumble. You put the fish back in, _" I could have let you died... But you don't deserve to suffer..."_ You sigh. You sat for hours looking at the fish and crying eventually it started to rain, you winced at the first drops of rain then got used to it. The rain got harder by the second it was practically a thunderstorm ( Dramatic weather 10000/10 ) The fish gathered under a red and black bridge you and Brandon made. "Indeed it's quite a storm.." Said a voice behind you, you didn't turn to see who it was, "yes, it is.. Now leave me be.." You mumble full of poison. "Fine." The voice said and walked away.

~~~~ time skip ~~~~

You were outside all night during the storm.. You walked inside, up the stairs to your room coughing and wheezing on the way there. You took a warm shower but you were freezing. You got out and changed into the one of the dresses that was left behind when someone switched out your clothes. Someone knocked on the door, "come in" you said. It was your maid Lily, " My lady, you are wheezing and coughing are you ok?" She asked. "I'm... *coughs*... Fine" you manage to say. "No, let me take your temperature." She pleaded. "Fine do as you like." _'Either way, I didn't want to go to school..'_ You thought biting back the words. Lily toke your temperature you had a fever and she made you stay a home.

~~~~ Brandon pov ~~~~~~

Brandon poked around for any sign of y/n but no luck. _'Maybe she took on another weapon and left me..'_ He thought bitterly. Brandon entered class sitting in the farthest corner playing on his phone the whole class. The bell rang and people filed out happily to leave their mad teacher. Brandon ran up to Death the Kid, "Hello, do you need anything?" Kid asked narrowing his golden eyes. "Yes, I need to tell you something...rather most ask.." Brandon said sliding out a photo of you and the three stripes. Kid stared wonder struck at the picture, "f-follow me.." He uttered

 **Foxheart: sorry for such a short chapter!**

 **Foxtail: you said the reader was going to find out they a reaper! What happened to that?**

 **Foxheart: OK NEXT CHAPTER 100% FOR SURE YOU WILL FIND OUT!**

 **Foxtail: also... PEOPLES THIS GOES TO U! YESH YOU READING THIS COMMENT ON THE STORY!**

 **Foxheart: Fuzzbrain! Don't be mean! They r going to hate u!**

 **Foxtail: NUUUUUUUU! NO HATE PLZ!**

 **Foxheart: and that's all for now peeps, byeeeee!**


	5. UPDATE IMPORTANT!

**Hey Reader-chan I've been sick lately and I barely got a notice saying I'm violating some rules with this Character x Reader story so I am forced to delete this after three days or so.. I wanna thank everybody who's read this story.. I won't be creating anymore stories after this one I won't even use this account I'm like really not in the mood to get anymore bad news so that's all...**

 **~ Foxheart and Foxtail ( yes Foxtail is a different person )**


End file.
